1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is related to the structure of an anti interference plug, and specifically a type of electric signal. connector and anti interference plug structures which internally contain a plurality of matching wrapped channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric signal connectors are widely used to link electric signals, such as the link between the signal source and electric or electronic equipment in order to enable the signal source to directly provide the needed signals to such equipment. Therefore it is a necessity that a connection signal flow free of obstruction can be maintained between the signal source and the electric/electronic equipment. However because the electric signal transmission route between the electric signal plug and signal source is necessary long, in actual situations where electric signal plugs are applied as connectors between the signal source and electric/electronic equipment we often see a situation where interference from the signal source itself or the electric cable route affects the signal. This interference resulting in problems where incorrect or damaged electronic signals are created during transmission to the electric equipment.
FIGS. 7-9 show the traditional anti interference structure used in electric signal plug in order to solve the problem with interference during transmissions to the electric or electronic equipment. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, wherein on top of electric cables B and Bxe2x80x2 back from electric signal plugs A and Axe2x80x2, there is anti interference steel core C in string connection respectively, which reduces static and interference waves existing in electric cables B and Bxe2x80x2. FIG. 9 shows the internal structure of electric cable B passing through anti interference steel core C (the way that cable Bxe2x80x2 passes though is the same). The interior of this anti interference steel core C contains a twisting passageway (C1), which is provided so that electric cable B can repeatedly twist in and out of steel core C.
As shown in FIG. 9, there are several twists that allow electric cable B to repeatedly twist through passageway C1, causing the electric signal to go in and out of the same area twice in the same route and direction, as the arrowhead marks the direction in the first route C2, second route C3, and third route C4 as shown in FIG. 14. Moreover the first route C2 and third route C4 have overlapping effective magnetic fields created by the electric current contents in the electric signal. The length of this effective route is the length of the first route C2 plus the second route C3.
However, the anti interference results created by anti interference steel core C are in direct proportion to the length of the routes of the effective conductor passing through anti interference steel core C. As far as the above described anti interference steel core C is concerned, it doesn""t matter how many times electric cable B passes through anti interference steel core C, the length of the effective conductor will forever equal the length of first route C2 plus the length of second route C3, thus leading to the inability for any breakthrough efficiency improvement in anti interference steel core C.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an anti interference plug structure, which internally contains a plurality of equal axial parallel winding channels that can be used to wind the electric cable therein and correspondingly increase effective conduction length as well as anti interference efficiency.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an anti interference plug structure that makes it possible to simply and directly set and adjust the level and degree of interference in the conducting wire according to the numbers and levels of conductor coils in order to meet the circuit interference demands of different electric or electronic equipment.
In order to accomplish the above described objective, the anti interference plug structure of this invention includes one plug, one end connector with one electric cord to connect to the electric signal source, and one magnetic core component that is located at a proper location on the connector. Inside of this magnetic core is established a plurality of winding channels along equal axial isolated parallels, which allow the electric cord conducting wire to make parallel winding within, and lengthen the conducting wire coil route thereby improving the results of electric cable anti demagnetization interference by several-fold.
The details of the structure and application of the present invention will be made clear by the details in the explanation to follow. At the same time an elaboration of the structure are presented in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments below and preceded by the brief description of the drawings to provide a further understanding of technological content of the invention herein.